


The New Pet Crisis

by The_Mortal_Livelihood



Series: Random Prompts to Fill my Boredom (Mostly Malec) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, More Like Early Morning but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Livelihood/pseuds/The_Mortal_Livelihood
Summary: Magnus and Alec have a late night/early morning conversation
Based on this prompt that i found somewherePerson A: Hey, if we got a pet duck what would we name it?Person B: what?Person A: Sir Quackington? Mr. Ducksworth? Beneduck Cumberbill?Person B: it is 4 in the morning. please stop talking about ducks and go back to sleepPerson A: ......Person A: okay but what about Bill??





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am new to posting fanfiction but i am not new to The Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters fandom and i decided that i would post some random prompts when they came to my mind.  
> I hope this short fic is alright, and as it is my first story, advice would be great!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nights like these were once hard to come by, quiet and simple. Only months before had there been chaos; Valentine stealing the cup, Jace then sacrificing himself to save his friends and family from said man, the list just goes on. But now, lying in his lover’s bed after a movie marathon night, everything seems perfect. 

He could feel Magnus’ warm body curling up against his torso, almost too hot with the summer heat wave sweeping across the city. The feel of steady breathing was the perfect lullaby to go to sleep to, lulling him into a deep sleep. That was before a familiar voice dragged him back to consciousness.

“Hey Alexander?” 

“Yes Magnus?” Alec replied grudgingly. 

“If we got a pet duck what would we name it?” Came the reply.

If he were anybody else, he probably would have thought Magnus to be crazy, however he wasn’t and this type of pillow talk was becoming a far too regular occurrence. He decided after a minute that he would give in and take the bait, hoping this was just a random idea and result in him getting back to sleep faster than protesting against it.

“What?”

Seeming to have not lost his trail of thought, even after the moment of silence, “Sir Quackington? Mr Ducksworth? Beneduck Cumberbill?”

It seemed that luck was not on Alec’s side tonight.

“Magnus, babe, you know I love you but it is 4 in the morning so please stop talking about ducks and go back to sleep.”

After a few minutes of peaceful silence and the dreams starting to take over his rest again, came a voice that was really starting to test his patience.

“… Okay, but what about Bill?” Magnus questioned.

“Magnus,” Alec warned. He really just wanted some sleep and his patience was running really low.

“Just think about the possibilities though Alexander. We could keep Jace from barging in at all hours of the day. It’ll be like our own personal guard duck.” Magnus replied as if not hearing Alec’s warning beforehand.

“Seriously Magnus, if you don’t stop talking I’m sleeping in the spare room. Can’t we have this discussion when we aren’t trying to sleep?” Alec lightly threatened. 

That seemed to quiet Magnus. 

“Okay, okay. Goodnight Alexander”

“Goodnight Magnus”

“Finally” Alec thought to himself. He lost himself in the once again steady rhythm of Magnus’ breathing and the constant warmth on his torso.

Just as he was starting to drift of for the third time that night,

“Forget about ducks, what about a horse!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have advice or suggestions for more prompts or requests, please comment or send them to me on my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-mortal-livelihood
> 
> :D


End file.
